How I ended up in Equstria
by theincredibleham
Summary: Alex's life had been mostly destroyed in ten months. Find out how Princess Celestia helps her turn everything around. OC x Fluttershy with mentioned TwiMac and AppleDash. Rated M for language and future chapters.
1. Decent from Normal Linkin Park

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Nor do I own Linkin Park._

* * *

It had been a bad year. My parents died in a car crash that winter, and because I was only 15, we'd all gotten shipped off to foster homes. We were all in the same one to start, but they decided that it would be best if we were kept separate for reasons that were apparently "Need to know". Apparently we didn't. My family had gone from seven to five to just me in two short weeks. I wanted to die, so I tried to make that a reality. Of course, when you're forced to stay in a room with five other girls, a "stealthy" death is hard to pull off. Naturally, I got caught and shipped off to another group home. One for teens with "problems". I didn't have problems; I just wanted my family back.

I spent two months moving from group home to group home. It got to a point where I didn't even unpack. The only things I kept on me were my wallet, my iPod, and my phone. If not for Kelsie I wouldn't have kept my phone, but because we had no other way to contact each other, it was almost a necessity. I could talk to that kid about anything. She probably forgot about me after I left, After all, I was just the local screw up. That's when I got into the drugs. I didn't mean to, it just kinda happened. One minute you're walking through down town, the next you're waking up naked in an alleyway with a condom in one hand and a syringe in the other. I have no idea how I ended up like that, I just did.

Any who, after half a year of almost literally freezing bits of me off in dark alley ways I finally got settled in a foster home/rehab center for teens. I was trying to clean up my act when I got more devastating news. My brother had been hit by a drunk driver. He didn't make it. The driver got off free because "he sneezed and swerved into the foster home's yard." It was enough to completely destroy all the work I'd done to clean myself up that last month. More drugs, more sleeping around, more moving from home to home.

Another four months passed, and I'd done some interesting stuff, including getting in shape. I'd decided that if I was going to live on the streets I might as well be safe. Anyway, I was sitting in a park about five minutes away from my old house, the one I'd shared with my family. It was always my favorite place, even when I was little. Then something strange happened, I heard a voice.

"You want out, don't you human." I jumped at the sound. I was sober (for once), so I knew it wasn't the drugs talking.

"Erm... Yes?" For some reason I felt no need to speak aloud, so I just thought the words.

"Then allow me to escort you." I blinked. Escort me? Where?

It felt like what I imagined going through a vacuum might feel like. All at once I was forcing from my sitting position to an awkward upright angle. Then just as quickly as it started, it was over. I tried to stand up, but quickly found that my center of balance (among other things) had changed. I tried again, locating it this time. I also found that for some reason I had four legs.

"Welcome to Equestria!" The same voice that I'd heard earlier boomed out from behind me. I jumped, partially out of instinct, partially out of shock. I turned to see a massive white alicorn standing behind me. I stood up to face her. Upright we were about the same height.

"How do you like your new body?" She (?) asked.

I examined myself for the first time. There was something distinctly…. Horsey about it. My fur was a dark shade of red, and my mane and tail were a lighter red with white streaks. Even in this new form I was strong. I looked in a near-by mirror to see more of my face. Sure enough, I looked like an oddly colored horse. My eyes were gold, and I noticed three white freckles on each side of my nose. I also noticed there was a pattern of a white maple leaf with crossed hockey sticks behind it on each flank

"It's good, who are you?" I replied.

"I am Princess Celestia, Ruler of Equestria." Definitely a she.

"Okay… Sorry to sound rude Your Grace, but, why am I here?"

"You were self-destructing on earth. You needed a fresh start."

"Fair enough," I said, deciding to play along until the trip wore off, "Where do I get to start rebuilding?"

"I have arranged a job and room/board for you at Sweet Apple Acres, just outside of Ponyville."

"Sounds good. Erm… About my personal possessions, my stuff from Earth?"

"Your phone won't work here, everything else excluding clothes will be in your room in Sweet Apple Acres."

I chuckled to hide my disappointment to the loss of my phone, "I guess I don't need my clothes anymore anyway."

"Nope, shall I escort you to Ponyville?"

I looked down at one hoof. "Let's go."

About an hour later I was sitting in the Apple family kitchen, watching the Princess negotiate with a fair sized colt with fur the same shade as mine.

"She's worked on a farm before, so she knows the ropes, and has younger siblings so she'd be great with Apple Bloom and the other crusaders. Mac, I'm asking this as a favor. If you do I'll give you a thousand bit grant for the farm." Apparently the colt spoke money.

"Eeyup." He replied.

"Thank you Mac."

The big colt just nodded.

"Ruby Sky," the princess said turning to me, "This is Big Macintosh. He and his sister own this farm. He'll show you to your lodging."

"Sounds good," I replied.

"Okay then. I must be off. I was nice seeing you Macintosh."

"Eeyup." He replied.

And with that she was gone.

"Follow me." Macintosh said.

"Okay." I replied and stood up.

"Holy. Yer a big one, aren't yuh?"

I just nodded.

After a short walk we were at the barn. I was pretty nice, as far as barns go.

"There's a loft-type room on the upper level. Come to the house for meals and such."

"Thanks Macintosh." I replied.

"Right then, I'll be off then. You can start work tomorrow."

And the he was gone. I entered the barn.

Sure enough, my stuff was all there, even the things I'd lost when mom and dad died. I dug through the box of stuff, finally locating my wallet. With some difficulty I opened it, and removed the two pictures I kept in it. One was of my family, the one my granddad had taken last Christmas. The other was of me and Kelsie at our hockey tournament. We were both grinning awkwardly at the camera, faces red and eyes downcast. I remembered that mere seconds before that was taken we had been kissing. I wasn't sure who I missed more, her or my parents. I dug through the rest of the box; books, posters, art supplies, hockey equipment (modified to fit my new body), all my old hockey figures and trophies, and most importantly; my iPod and speakers. I looked around for an outlet, and as soon as I located one I plugged in the speakers. I smiled when the light came on. Next I hooked my iPod up to the speakers and turned it on. All at once the barn was filled with Linkin Park.

"_**Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line**_

Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind

Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose

String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose

Truth is you can stop and stare  
Run myself out and no one cares

Dug the trench out laid down there  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere

Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in.

I smiled. Somehow, I just knew it was going to be okay.


	2. A Traumatizing Morning Foo Fighters

**_A word of caution, this chapter is slightly NSFW, and should be read with the knowledge that I've never tried to write anything like this before. _**_I still don't own My Little Pony, nor do I own the lyrics to Everlong. Also, none of the songs in this have anything to do with the story, at least not on purpose. They're just the songs I happen to be listening to at the time. Alex/Ruby represents me, and a large portion of the first chapter actually happened. The main differences are my parents and brother didn't die (meaning I'm not in foster care), and I'm not in shape. _

* * *

Day one of farm work. Dad owned a grain farm back on Earth, but he never trusted me enough to do anything. _"This could be interesting." _I thought to myself as I walked to the small farmhouse the next morning. It was five a.m., probably a bit early to be up, but I wanted to prove I was up to this. The house was quiet. I heard a faint snore from the one of the lower level rooms, and what sounded like a gasp from one of the upper level rooms. Curiosity got the best of me, so I headed towards the noise.

There were three bed rooms on the upper level. One had a sign on the door that read simply "Macintosh". I heard a thunderous snore from that room. The second door had a sign slightly lower down that read "Apple Bloom". I assumed that was the room of the littlest sister. The third and final door was slightly ajar. There were soft moans coming from within. The sign on this one read "AJ", but it had "And RD too!" scrawled below it in smaller letters. I figured AJ was the one Celestia mentioned the day before, but who was RD? I cautiously stuck my head into the room, mentally preparing myself for anything I might see. Well, anything but what happened.

A light orange mare with a fuzzy blond mane was sprawled on the bed, moaning softly. Slightly below her (about level with her nether regions) was a light cyan blue pegasus mare with a multi-colored mane. The orange one had her head back and moaned while the other "busied" herself with her snout deep in the others marehood. I felt my face go red and I backed out of the room. I got back to the kitchen of the house before I noticed dampness between my legs. _"This is why I got driven out of so many foster homes."_ I thought to myself. The harder I tried to remove the image from my mind, the clearer it became. I soon became apparent to me that a trip to the seclusion of the barn was needed. So that's where I went.

Back in my loft I was looking down at my now soaked nether regions. _"How the hell is this going to work?"_ I gave myself an experimental prod with a hoof. A tingling sensation ran up my body. _"That seemed to work pretty well, let's try something else."_ I began to rub little circles on my marehood with one hoof, while I shoved the other in my mouth to mask my breathing. The barn door creaked open. _"Oh shit."_

"It's just in here Twilight. We can't use the loft this time 'cause of the dead-beat city slicker Celestia dropped off, but them bales are pretty comfy." I identified the voice of Macintosh, but who was Twilight?

"Hhmm… Less talk, please Mac?" A female voice, Twilight perhaps?

"Eeyup. C'mere you." I heard the sounds of what sounded like very active making out below me, followed by soft suckling noises. I shut my eyes. _"If they're doing what I think they're doing…"_ I hazarded a peek at the scene below me. I now know why they call him "Big" Macintosh.

Twilight was a light purple unicorn mare who apparently lacked a gag reflex. From my vantage point in the loft I got a very good look at her nether bits too. As if on auto-pilot my hoof began its rhythmic circles again. The hoof in my mouth wasn't cutting to block my own soft moans. I needed something to bite down on. I noticed a broken broom handle a few feet away from me. Twilight was now moaning while Macintosh mounted her. I grabbed it and bit down of it, hard. My free hoof went lower to further stimulate my own pleasure. I kept one eye shut and the other locked on the pair below me. _"This is so wrong." _The three of us finished at about the same time. Me silently, and the other two screaming. I collapsed on to the pile of straw I called a bed, but the sounds of the other two cleaning up and talking below me reached my ears.

"That was good. Yer gettin' the hang of the whole deep throatin' thing Twi."

"Thanks Mac. You're getting the hang of the whole "not rupturing my internal organs with your dick" thing"

"Heh, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. What is it you were saying about a "Dead beat city slicker"?"

"The princess dumped some mare off on us yesterday. Ruby Sky, or something like that. Big as an alicorn and built like me. Definitely a filly fooler. Didn't mention where she was from, just said she needed a fresh start. Ah'm givin' her a week before she takes off back to which ever city, and which ever drugs, she was on before."

"I can't leave," My voice came out louder than anticipated, surprising all of us. "My drugs and my city aren't within traditional travel distance, and I don't have the bits to get there."

"How long have you been awake?" Demanded Macintosh, suddenly embarrassed.

"Long enough to know that she's got no gag reflex and that you're a screamer." I replied.

"Erm… You must be Ruby." Twilight said, her face the same shade as Macintosh's.

"In the flesh. I take it you're Twilight?"

"Yes, I am. Sorry you had to see me and Mac… Yeah."

"It's okay. You're kinda hot, so I'm not bothered."

Twilight twitched at my words. Apparently she's a homophobe. Funny, considering her boyfriend's sister is an even bigger dyke than me.

Mac grabbed Twilight.

"C'mon Twi, I'll make you breakfast. Ruby, north field, half an hour."

"Yes boss."

The couple left the barn, leaving me with my music. Everlong by the Foo Fighters came on.

_**Hello  
I've waited here for you  
Everlong**_

**_Tonight_**  
**_I throw myself into_**  
**_And out of the red, out of her head she sang_**

**_Come down_**  
**_And waste away with me_**  
**_Down with me_**

**_Slow how_**  
**_You wanted it to be_**  
**_I'm over my head, out of her head she sang._**

I lost myself in the music and got ready for the day.


	3. Farm Work Disturbed

_**Caution: Do not try actually reading Pinkie's first paragraph of dialogue, your brain will** **explode. ** I don't own the lyrics to Land of Confusion, Genesis does. Unfortunately I don't own My Little Pony either. Hasbro and Lauren Faust do. I am now accepting other people's OC's to try and make this more interesting. If your interested please PM with a brief description of your character so I can write them in. Also, go Leafs go!_

_**Question: Which character should I introduce next?**_

* * *

After the trauma that was that morning I was ready for some nice, hard farm work to clear my head. I made my way to the north field. The orange mare form that morning was there. I felt my face go red, but I kept my expression blank.

"Howdy! You must be Ruby. Mac told me there was gonna be some extra help. Ah'm Apple Jack, it's nice to meet you." She beamed up at me. I guessed she was still in a good mood from that morning.

"Umm… Yeah, it's nice to meet you too. What do you need me to do?"

"Well, yuh look pretty strong, so Ah think yuh can go pull some stumps fer me?" She said it like she was asking my permission, like she was scared of me.

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Okay, there's rope and a collar in the shed over there."

A few minutes later I had worked up a good sweat pulling stumps. It wasn't particularly hard work, but it was unbearably hot outside. I looked around to see how many I had left. It looked like they'd just clear cut the entire north field. I let out a groan. This was going to be a long day.

I was just about to start on another stump when all of a sudden my vision was filled with pink.

"You must be new here your so tall I thought you were Celestia but then I remembered she is white and your red like Macintosh but your a girl and your an earthpony and I love new ponies they make me smile because I throw them parties and they laugh and look all overwhemled and OHMIGOSH I never introduced myself! I'm Pinkie! What's your name?" A bright pink mare was literally bouncing in and out of my line of sight in front of me. To my own surprise I had managed to follow most of the outburst. It made me disorientated.

"Uhh… Ruby." I replied, still a bit dazed from the sudden torrent of words.

"What's with the "Uh" you silly filly, can't you remember your own name?"

Her question took me by surprise. So far no one had noticed that I was a bit slow to recall my own name. I needed a good excuse, and fast.

"I've had to introduce myself to so many people today; my name has become just a word."

"Okay! What's your favorite thing so I can think of a theme for your party! Oh, I know is if maple syrup? Your cutie mark has a maple leaf on it so it has to be! Or maybe it's white! Your mane has white streaks in it so it has to be your favorite color! But that's boring! Or maybe it's-"

"Hockey," I cut her off, hoping I didn't sound rude. "And for the record my favorite color is red."

"Ooh! Hockey! That's exciting! Do you play? What's your favorite team? Mine's the Fillydephia Flyers! Or maybe the Whinnypeg Jets!"

I pulled a face at the mention of the Flyers and the Jets.

"Yes I play and my favorite team is the Detrot Red Wings."

Now it was her turn to pull a face.

"But they suck! Oh! I just realized you probably haven't met many other ponies from Ponyville! You should come with me, I know everypony!"

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Pinkie, but I can't now, I have work. Maybe another day?"

"Okay!" And just as suddenly as she came, she was gone.

I pulled another couple of stumps before sitting down to get some air and clear my head. Apple Jack came up and sat down beside me.

"What's matter sugar cube, you look like you were just hit in the face with a shovel."

I blinked and mumbled "Cupcakes." It was the most intelligent word I could think of.

"Ah take it yuh just met Pinkie?"

I blinked again and nodded.

"Heh, she tends to have that effect on ponies, especially new ones. But on the other hoof yer just about done this field!"

I looked around. Sure enough there were only a few stumps left in the field. As a reply to Apple Jack I nodded and wiped my forehead with my hoof.

"Ah was just about to call yuh in fer lunch, you haven't lived until you've had an Apple Family lunch!" She was smiling at me again.

"Sure, just let me finish this field then I'll be right in." I smiled back at her.

"Okay, see yuh then" She got up and walked away.

Land of Confusion by Disturbed came back to me as I continued to work.

**_I must have dreamed a thousand dreams_**  
**_Been haunted by a million screams_**  
**_But I can hear the marching feet_**  
**_They're moving into the street_**

**_Now, did you read the news today?_**  
**_They say the danger has gone away_**  
**_But I can see the fire's still alight_**  
**_They're burning into the night_**

**_There's too many men, too many people_**  
**_Making too many problems_**  
**_And there's not much love to go around_**  
**_Can't you see this is a land of confusion?_**


	4. A quick Update

I am putting this prject on hiatus until July 7th, 2012 due to exam stress and family problems. I have an outline for chapter four done, but nothing publishable yet, Sorry for any incomvienece. 


	5. Oops

Wow, I kinda forgot about this project for a while.  
This is just a quick update to say that I am in fact  
working on this still, but slower as I got a job and  
school started back up. Update pending!


End file.
